


What is she to you?

by Neimade



Series: Moments in Our Lives [1]
Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: F/F, Porn with Feelings, Sweet but sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neimade/pseuds/Neimade
Summary: Sarah forces Grace to confront her feelings. Grace reconciles past and future relationships. Dani discovers Grace is more innocent than she assumed and takes control. Grace exercises patience.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Series: Moments in Our Lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730347
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	1. GRACE

“What is she to you?” 

Sarah’s stare is wavering, unblinking, and Grace meets her gaze for a moment before looking away. The question is as piercing as her gaze. Grace frowns, looking toward the restroom door where Dani has disappeared. It makes Grace anxious, having her out of sight, but Dani had given her a look when she made to follow the woman into the restroom, and Grace had decided to let her have her privacy.

“I already told you,” Grace says evasively.

“Don’t give me that bullshit. You know what I mean,” says Sarah. “I have eyes, and I’ve seen more shit in this lifetime than I have a right to.”

Grace is still frowning, but not because Dani is out of sight. Sarah is probing a very deep part of Grace that Grace isn’t sure she wants probed. It feels private, sacred. She’s never even given herself the time to think about it. 

“She saved me, she gave me a life,” Grace says again. It’s evasive, and she knows it’s not what Sarah is asking for. 

“So, she’s like a mother to you,” Sarah states, staring keenly. 

No, that’s not right, Grace thinks. Grace remembers, only vaguely now, how she felt about her mother. It’s not the same way she feels about Dani. She’s not sure what the right words are to describe her feelings. Her life has been a long battle, and she can only remember a few moments of peace over the last two decades. Her memories of this world had all but faded, and although she is back in this world, she feels no peace, only a lingering anxiety that something bad will happen. It will, eventually. Not today though. They had killed the terminator using the power source from the T101, Carl.

“I don’t feel like she’s my mother. I feel... gratitude,” Grace says slowly. The word doesn’t quite do it justice. It was a bone deep gratitude. Dani had pulled her up, had given her hope, had given her life. Dani had given her the world. Tears welled. 

“I couldn’t ever do enough in this lifetime to thank her for what she’s given me. After my dad died, I was so alone. I thought about giving myself over to Legion so many times. Death, I thought, would at least be peaceful. There wouldn’t be any more pain, or hunger, or fear. No more running. I thought I had already died, and that this was Hell.” 

Grace is staring at the stained bedspread, but not seeing it. Sarah watches her closely. 

“But Dani, Dani was a light. A beacon. My life is divided not by judgement day, but by life before Dani, and life after Dani. When I am around her I feel better. About myself, about the world. When I’m with Dani, I feel like I have a home. Not a home like there’s a house and stuff. I mean a home like a place you can put your head down and sleep. My life before I met Dani wasn’t worth living. But she gave me a purpose, a reason to go on. She put a gun in my hand, and a fire in my heart.” 

Grace looks toward the door separating her from Dani. Her eyes burn with unshed tears. Grace looks up at Sarah, finally meeting her gaze. 

“I’m not exactly sure what it is, but I don’t think of Dani as my mother,” Grace says. She thinks of the relationships she knows of, and tries to compare what she feels for Dani. She doesn’t think of Dani as a mother, or a sister. She doesn’t think of Dani as a friend, exactly. It’s more than friendship. Grace has had friends and she doesn’t think of Dani in the same way. She wouldn’t go as far for them as she would for Dani. “Dani is everything,” she finally says. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for her.”

“You - “ Sarah begins, eyes wide with realization, but she doesn’t finish the sentence. 

“What?” Grace prompts. 

Sarah looks troubled. After a moment she opens her mouth to continue, but the bathroom door opens. As one they turn to look at Dani, whose eyes are rimmed in red, but full of determination. 

“Let’s go,” Dani says.


	2. DANI

Dani stares at Grace. At the way her hair just hides a bit of her blue, blue eyes, at the turn of her lips, at the shape of her jaw, at the sweat glistening at her throat, at the muscles in her arms, at her strong hands with long fingers, at the shape of her legs, at the way she splays them open. Dani’s mouth is dry. She takes a gulp of her sweating Corona. It does little to parch her, and nothing for the slight tremble in her fingers and her belly. She can’t pull her eyes away. Grace, mercifully, has eyes wandering the desert landscape around them, always on watch. Dani is free to take in the sight before her, and she does with thirsty eyes.

“You heard her,” says Sarah at her ear, making Dani jump slightly. She had not heard the older woman approach at all.

“What?” Dani asks, hating how high-pitched and breathy she sounds to her own ears. Sarah steps around Dani’s chair and sits down in her own camp chair, fresh beer in hand. Sarah does not repeat herself, but gives Dani a look, and Dani rightly understands what she means. Her cheeks heat up, and she is thankful she has darker skin. The flush of embarrassment at being caught staring won’t be as noticeable. She hopes. Her eyes flick back to Grace, now more subtle in her admiration. Grace doesn’t appear to be aware of what is going on. Dani relaxes.

Sarah’s right, though. Dani had heard Grace through the door of the motel room, and while Grace had clearly struggled to put her feelings into words, Dani had immediately understood what Sarah had understood.

 _She’s in love with me_. On the one hand, Dani is not sure how to feel about it. She had never before considered women in a romantic way. She had spent her teens crushing on cute boys and had a healthy sex life up until the day she met Grace. She never would have considered hooking up with a _gringa_ , much less a woman. On the other hand, Grace is hot. Like, take me in a back alley behind a club hot. She is so tall, and sexy in a very unassuming way. Dani’s eyes keep migrating to her hands, imagining what those hands could do to her.

 _Stop it, stop it_ , Dani scolds herself.

“I’m gonna go into town,” says Sarah, setting down her beer and standing.

“Why do you need to go into town?” asks Grace, worry furrowing her brow.

“None of your business,” says Sarah. “You two hold down the fort here.”

Minutes later she is driving off in an old Toyota pickup from the 80s, leaving them sitting outside a makeshift camp, alone.

“I don’t like this,” says Grace. She stands, and Dani knows she is watching the truck disappear over the horizon.

“We’ll be fine,” says Dani. She half expects Grace to contradict her, but is pleasantly surprised when Grace sits back down.

The distance between them is palpable. Dani struggles to find a way to close it.

“You said you knew me, before,” Dani begins carefully.

Those blue, blue eyes turn their attention on her.

“Yes,” Grace confirms. She doesn’t elaborate, but Dani knows her well enough not to expect it.

“Is it hard seeing me? Like this? With all the memories you have of me and knowing I don’t remember them, too?” Dani asks.  
Grace looks at the ground between them, hiding her eyes. She is quiet for so long Dani regrets asking the question. She almost apologizes but Grace answers.

“Yes,” she says, emotion heavy in her voice. “It’s very hard.” She looks up, and Dani sees the tears. “You’re the same, and you’re not. I keep thinking about things we’ve been through, conversations we’ve had, and have to remind myself it wasn’t you. It helps that you look younger. I’m not surprised by it anymore. You still surprise me, though.”

“I do?” Dani blinks, surprised. “How so?”

“I know how my Dani would handle things, she’s strong, hard, capable.”

Dani shivers at the way Grace says _my Dani_.

“But you haven’t been through the same things she has. You’re softer in some ways.” Grace catches herself. “Good ways,” she adds, and Dani thinks of how Grace always protects her, both body and feelings. “Still, I miss her.”

“What do you miss?” Dani presses. Grace is quiet, and Dani fills in the answer on her own. Dani feels an irrational jealousy at the thought of her future self sleeping with Grace. No, Grace had the air of an innocent. And she had struggled so much expressing herself about Dani. There’s no way they had slept together.

“She used to let me sleep with my head on her lap. From when she first pulled me out of the dirt. Even when I was older, a seasoned soldier, she would let me when I got back from a mission. She would put her fingers in my hair and rub until I fell asleep.”

The jealousy comes roaring back and Dani stands. She isn’t sure what she’s going to do until she’s standing in front of Grace, between her knees. Grace looks surprised when Dani sits on her lap.

“What are you doing?” she asks, eyes wide. Dani is only a little taller than Grace sitting on her lap. She carefully reaches up with her hands and delicately runs her fingers along Grace’s cheekbones and up into her hair. Grace’s eyes slide shut, and she catches Dani’s wrists in a gentle grip. “Please don’t,” she whispers, but does not pull Dani’s hands away. Dani can tell she’s conflicted.

“I know I’m not her,” Dani says quietly. “But let me do this for you.”

She thinks Grace is going to push her away, but slowly her iron grip relaxes, and Grace sets her arms on the armrests. She opens her eyes, but avoids Dani’s gaze. Her eyes stare into Dani’s chest as she allows Dani to run her fingers completely through her hair, around to the back of her neck. Her head tilts forward, and Dani is surprised when Grace’s arms wrap around her completely. They’ve hugged before but not like this. Grace begins to cry in earnest, and Dani knows she is grieving for the woman she will never see again. Dani cries, too.

They cling to each other for a long time. The tears subside eventually, but they make no move to untangle their limbs. The sun sets and it starts to get cold, but Grace is like a heater. Dani thinks she could stay like this for the rest of her life, with Grace’s arms wrapped around her.

“Grace,” says Dani, stirring. Grace releases her grip so Dani can move. It’s dusk, and Dani can just make out her face. Grace’s eyes hold an unnatural glow, a reminder of her augmentation, but they’re not avoiding her. They’re somehow softer than they were hours before, younger. Dani almost regrets what she says next. “Can I kiss you?”

Grace freezes. Completely. Her eyes go wide, her breathing stops. She stares at Dani in a way that makes Dani feel like an alien.

“W-what?” she squeaks. “No!”

“Oh,” says Dani, feeling crushed. There’s a heavy weight in the bottom of her stomach, and she feels a little queasy. She climbs off of Grace. “I’m sorry. I shouldn't have asked.” She turns away, walking.

“Me and Dani - we’re not. That’s not -” Grace is struggling for words.

“It’s fine, Grace,” lies Dani. There’s a crunch of dirt behind her, and Grace grabs her shoulder and spins her around.

“What did you mean?” she asks.

“I meant what I said,” Dani replies angrily. “Just forget it.” She spins back around, stomping off.

“Will you just wait a minute?” Grace jumps in front of her, blocking her exit. “I mean, we’re both girls, so what did you mean?”

Dani stares at Grace. She cannot be that naive. Can she? Dani tempers her anger, and looks closely at Grace. She’s surprised. The woman is nervous, scared. Her arms are wrapped around herself as if she’s in pain. Dani reminds herself that Grace was still mostly a child when judgement day happens. She spent the rest of her days with only a small group of humans, many of which probably died before they could settle long enough to have relationships. It is possible the thought never even occurred to Grace. And future Dani was probably just as straight as Dani had been up until now. Whatever future Dani’s relationship had been with Grace, the timing had never made it romantic.

Grace looks worried, torn. Dani’s heart melts. She steps into the other woman’s space and lays a gentle hand on her arm. Grace lets Dani move her arms aside. Dani runs a hand up Grace’s chest, her neck, and into the back of her head. She tugs gently, and Grace bends to her touch until their lips are millimetres apart.

“ _This_ is what I mean,” Dani whispers, and then presses her lips upward.

Grace’s lips are soft and wet, and electricity sparks up and down Dani’s body. Dani feels Grace respond tentatively, with a tilt of her head and a light touch on Dani’s shoulder. Dani presses in closer, sliding her legs between Grace’s so she can press her breasts and belly against Grace’s hard body. Dani’s hands slide around Grace to grip at her back, and Grace mirrors the motion. Strong hands drop to cup Dani’s ass, making Dani moan into Grace’s mouth. A moment later, Grace straightens, bringing Dani up with her, their lips still connected. Dani instinctively wraps her thighs around Grace’s midsection as the woman with bones of steel holds her up.

 _Oh god, that is so hot_.

Dani can feel herself getting wet, and she rolls her hips against Grace’s hard stomach. She plunges her tongue into Grace’s wet mouth, flicking against Grace’s tongue in a simulation of what she wants to do much lower.

Grace pulls back with a gasp, looking up into the sky, and Dani takes advantage of the expanse of neck that is revealed in front of her.

“Oh god, oh Dani,” Grace gasps as Dani nibbles and sucks. The way she gasps and the raspy way she says Dani’s name spark fire down Dani’s belly, and Dani realizes quite suddenly that she is moments from coming. Her clit is hard and throbbing against Grace, the heat of the other woman’s body palpable through the thin layers of clothing. It is just the right amount of friction and lubrication, and Grace is gasping in her ear, fingers clutching into her ass, pulling her closer, helping Dani move.

Dani throws back her head, arching as she comes with a moan, pelvis shuddering against Grace’s abdomen, fingers digging into Grace’s shoulders, dragging down her biceps.

She doesn’t wait for her body to relax. Her body isn’t done yet.

“Let go, let go,” Dani says. She has to repeat herself before Grace releases her grip. Dani moans as she slides down, her throbbing clit dragging against Grace. When she has her feet under her, she fumbles at Grace’s belt with shaking fingers, working it free. She rips the zipper open, and looks up as she shoves her hand into Grace’s underwear. Grace is wet, and as Dani slides her hand down to cup her, Grace groans and her eyes roll back. Her clit is hard, exposed. Ready. Dani can’t wait. She starts to tug Grace’s pants down.

“Wait. Wait, Dani, wait,” Grace says. She is gentle with Dani, who is ignoring her and still trying to get her pants off. “Please, Dani, not here.”

Grace’s words make it through the haze in Dani’s brain, and she realizes they are literally just standing in the middle of the desert.

“This way,” says Grace, and she takes Dani by the hand, and leads her to their tent. They had piled blankets and pillows in the middle of the floor. It’s dark enough now that Dani turns on a lantern.

She turns to look at Grace and her breath catches. The woman is a picture of pure sex, white tank top showing off every muscle, pants unbuttoned and open, underwear peeking out. Her hair is tousled, lips wet and puffy, and most telling of all is the bright pink flush from the tips of her ears, down her neck, until it disappears under her shirt. This woman is the most powerful human on the planet, and she has let Dani do this to her. Dani throbs; she licks her lips.

The way Grace doesn’t quite know what to do with herself makes Dani smile.

Dani kneels on the blankets.

“Come here,” she says, patting the space between her spread knees.

Dani didn’t think Grace could get any more flushed, but her cheeks darken as she kneels in front of Dani. Dani runs fingers from Grace’s neck, tracing the silvery lines, like scars, down her neck until they disappear. Dani begins to pull up Grace’s top, and she lets her reveal more scars, the tattoo, more silvery lines. Dani pushes until Grace lays back, pulling off her top. Grace’s nipples are pink. It shocks Dani, who has never done this with anyone so fair-skinned before. They look like delicious little cherries. Dani has to taste them. Grace moans as Dani attacks her chest, the sound spurring her on. Dani wonders if she is pink elsewhere, too, and suddenly is too impatient to wait. She remembers the feel of Grace’s clit in the palm of her hand and her stomach clenches. She quickly pulls off the rest of Grace’s clothes, noticing the scars run all the way down to the tips of her toes. She doesn’t want to explore right now, though. Grace is the same bright pink down here. Her clit is bigger than Dani’s, a soldier at attention peeking through pale lips. Dani’s mouth waters, she wants to suck it so badly.

Grace moans, back arching, as Dani takes her into her mouth. Dani can feel her clit throbbing as she sucks. She pulls back so she can spread Grace with her fingers, then takes her into her mouth again and flutters her tongue with rapid flicks. Grace arches, crying out, and minutes later she is coming. Dani feels an empathetic throb between her legs, but she isn’t done with Grace. She slows her tongue to soothe the twitching clit while she searches with her fingers. When she slides one into Grace, the clit throbs and swells in her mouth. She moves her finger slowly at first, knowing Grace is still sensitive, and just holds the clit between her lips with gentle pressure. Dani keeps the pressure of her tongue slow and consistent, the way she likes after she’s come. Grace seems to like it, too, the way she is squirming and not pushing Dani away. Dani soon adds a second finger, going deeper, and Grace groans, low and long. Her inner walls flutter, and she thrusts her clit hard into Dani’s mouth, seeking more pressure. Needing no encouragement, Dani sucks hard and also begins thrusting in earnest, keeping time with Grace’s movements, taking her cues from Grace. Grace begins moving faster, and Dani thrusts harder. Dani knows Grace is close to coming, so she is surprised when Grace pulls on her shoulder, lifting her head. She’s pulling Dani up, and Dani’s fingers start to slip out.

“No, stay inside,” Grace says frantically. Dani complies, watching, rapt, as she thrusts her fingers in and Grace slams her head back and meets her thrust, seeking depth. “Oh. Harder,” gasps Grace, meeting Dani’s thrusts. She seems to have forgotten why she pulled Dani away, except that she slows again so she can speak. “I want,” Grace gasps, words not coming easy as Dani keeps a rhythm. “I want you to kiss me. Please.”

Dani moves up, keeping her fingers moving, until she can kiss Grace. The woman wraps her arms around Dani, almost too hard, almost crushing her. Moans into Dani’s mouth, and then moments later she is coming again.

Dani feels elation, pride, and something more tender, as she watches Grace come undone in her arms.

“Oh Dani.”

Grace is crying. Dani scoots up so Grace can lay against her chest, so she can cradle her. She can only clutch half of the larger woman, but it is enough for Grace, who turns her face into Dani’s chest and sobs. Dani lets her cry, and strokes her hair until Grace is quiet.

“I hope those tears are happy, because I’ll feel like a real douchebag if they aren’t,” says Dani, trying for some levity. Grace lets out a laugh, sniffs, wipes her tears.

“I’m happy,” Grace says. “That was incredible. You’re incredible.” Dani strokes her hair. She is quiet for a minute. Grace sits up and gazes at Dani with a look in her eyes that makes Dani nervous. She wants to look away and she doesn’t want to look away.

“Dani, I have to tell you something,” Grace says. “I didn’t know what it was, but now I do.”

“You didn’t know what _what_ was?” Dani responds.

“I didn’t know what this feeling was. For the longest time, I didn’t know the right word to describe it. Sarah tried to ask me about it and I didn’t know how to answer,” says Grace. Dani relaxes.

“And now, do you know how to answer?” asks Dani, knowing the answer already.

“Yes,” says Grace, looking at once young and old, and somewhat mischievous. “Dani Ramos, I freaking love the shit out of you. You’re the love of my life.”


	3. GRACE

Grace watches Dani sleep feeling as if her chest will burst from trying to contain the feelings inside. The sun isn't up yet, but her augmented eyes compensate for the lack of illumination. Grace can't help but watch Dani's gentle breathing, in awe of her natural beauty, and in awe of the feelings Dani elicits within her. It feels like a dream. Her eyes well with tears. How can one person be responsible for so much good in her life?

Dani stirs, as if aware of Grace's scrutiny. Grace closes her eyes, simulating sleep. She can do it flawlessly with her augmentation. Well, she used to be able to. Being so close to Dani is making it difficult to override the pounding in her heart, the tingling in her fingers. 

"Grace?" 

Dani's voice is sleepy, soft. Grace shivers. She opens her eyes. Dani is leaning over her. 

"I love you," Grace says, meeting Dani's gaze. Dani blushes. Most people would be hard-pressed to see it on her dark complexion, but Grace has every detail memorized already, and Dani is transparent. 

Dani doesn't repeat the words, but Grace is not worried. Grace has known Dani for over fifteen years, and has had a long time to fall in love with her. Dani only met Grace a few months ago. Grace needs to be careful. Grace isn't sure how she knows, other than by what she has learned about Dani over the years, but she knows she needs to tread gently where Dani's feelings are concerned.

Dani kisses her hard, fingers tangling in Grace's short hair and pulling. It is a little frantic, like Dani is worried Grace will disappear if she doesn't hold on tightly enough. Grace lets Dani push her over onto her stomach, and kicks at the blankets that get tangled in their legs. 

Dani is mouthing at her neck with teeth and kisses, sucking hard enough to leave a mark on her skin. It feels amazing, and when Dani bites down Grace feels it in her nipples, and in her clit. She shifts slightly, rubbing her thighs together and pushing her pelvis into the blankets. She remembers Dani standing on a pile of rubble with an AR on her hip, fire in her eyes, blood on her face, and victory on her lips. She remembers Dani running across a derelict freeway, exposed, alone, shooting at anything that moves, dragging a young soldier back to safety. Grace remembers what Dani looked like, cupping her face, telling her she was proud of her, when Grace had killed her first Rev. Grace remembers how it felt to lie with her head in Dani’s lap. Grace remembers Dani. Fierce in her protection, her conviction, and her love. Dani’s fingers slide between her thighs and Grace closes her eyes, moaning.

Dani is quick to find all the spots that make Grace squirm. Sucking the nape of her neck, twisting one of her small nipples between a thumb and finger, thrusting forward into the front wall of Grace’s pelvis where there is a swollen lump that makes her groan when rubbed. How she does it so fast, so accurately, Grace doesn’t know. Or care. She can feel the pressure down there building, winding up.

“You’re so sexy like this,” Dani says in her ear. “I  _ love  _ the way you feel around me.”

Grace smirks a little. There was a time that word was chained behind Dani’s lips. Dani doesn’t realize she’s used it. Grace keeps it as a secret in her heart. 

_ You love me Dani Ramos. Deny it all you want.  _

Dani does something that makes talking suddenly difficult, and Grace pants against the rising tide of her orgasm. Dani is thrusting in the perfect spot, her accuracy unfailing. Grace can feel herself tightening, the almost pain of near orgasm. 

_ Not yet. Not yet. _

Grace tries to hold it back, to live in this glorious moment. But then Dani bites the nape of her neck, hard, and shoves her fingers into that spot, and Grace explodes around her fingers. Between Dani thrusting violently into her, and her clit rubbing against the blankets, Grace can’t help the flood that jets from her body. Dani’s fingers slip free, and the blankets are soaked. 

“Oh god,” Grace gasps, shuddering. Dani tries to reach for her again, but she pushes her away, curling up. “No, no, I can’t,” she gasps. “Give me a minute.”

“What happened?” Dani asks, knowing something is different. “Um, did you pee?”

Grace laughs, and turns to look at Dani. 

“No, I didn’t pee,” she says. She squirms off the wet spot on the blanket. 

“I ejaculated,” Grace says. She is flushed from her orgasm, but she can feel it deepen a little bit with embarrassment. She looks away, feeling shy.

“What the hell did you ejaculate? I thought that was a guy thing?” Grace can see that Dani is shocked. 

“I don’t know what it is, but it’s a thing,” says Grace. 

“An augment thing? Am I gonna get pregnant?”

Grace bursts out laughing, and it turns into uncontrollable, hysterical laughter when she sees Dani’s terrified face. 

“This isn’t funny, Grace!” Dani yells. “We haven’t been safe. Wait. How the hell are you supposed to with two women? Girl condoms?”

Grace is dying. Dying. She can’t talk. Her side hurts. She tries to control her breathing. 

“Not an augment thing,” she gasps between giggles. “You won’t get pregnant.”

_ Although the thought is certainly appealing _ . 

The vision of a pregnant Dani makes Grace’s stomach clench in arousal. The fantasy lingers in her mind longer than Grace thought it would. 

“Okay I’m looking this up right now,” says Dani, pulling her phone out of a Lay’s Potato Chip bag. 

“No, please, that’s so not sexy,” pleads Grace. “It’s embarrassing enough when it happens.”

“Are you kidding? That’s fucking sexy as hell,” says Dani, and she leans over to give Grace a deep kiss. Then she turns back to her phone. “I’m still looking it up.”

Grace groans and covers her eyes with her arm. 

“Wooooow,” Dani says, drawing out the word. Grace is afraid to look at her. Dani is quiet for a minute, and Grace peeks. Dani is engrossed in her phone. Curiosity wins out.

“What are you looking at?” Grace sits up.

“This is crazy,” says Dani. Her color is high, and Grace can see she is turned on. Can smell it, actually. Her mouth waters. “How did I not know about this?”

“I don’t think it happens a lot,” says Grace, moving over Dani’s prone body. 

“You did it,” says Dani. Grace still feels embarrassed about it, but knowing Dani finds it sexy makes her feel better. 

“Put your phone down,” says Grace. Dani obeys, then meets her eyes. Grace can see that the pupils in her golden brown eyes are blown wide. “Should we try and see if I can make you squirt?” she asks mischievously. She can hear the arrhythmia in Dani’s pulse in response. 

“Yes,” whispers Dani, eyes wide. 

Grace hides a smirk with a kiss to Dani’s belly. She squirms between Dani’s legs, making her way down. Dani helps her with a hand on the back of her head. Her fingers pull at Grace’s hair when Grace teasingly skips Dani’s center and kisses her thigh instead.

“Grace, come on,” Dani whimpers at the teasing. 

Grace could spend hours eating out Dani. Could literally if she wanted to. Bless her augmented body. But she loves to tease Dani. Nipping here, kissing there, rubbing up and down her legs, making Dani wait until she has awakened every nerve before starting. It isn’t necessary. Grace can see how aroused Dani is already. Still, she reaches up and pinches both nipples between her fingers. Dani squirms, but Grace’s fingers are vices. Grace kisses right above where Dani really wants her. 

“Please Grace,” Dani begs.

Grace dips her head, taking Dani’s hard button in her mouth, and simultaneously rolls Dani’s nipples between her fingers. Dani groans loud and long, but Grace pulls away almost immediately, and Dani’s groan turns to one of frustration. 

Before she can complain, Grace pulls back Dani’s hood with her thumb, and begins flicking her tongue directly on Dani’s clit. Grace is able to do it fast enough to simulate a vibrator. She will probably regret the headache later when she crashes, but she can’t bring herself to stop as Dani thrusts up frantically against her tongue. Grace uses her senses to tell her the exact moment before Dani will come. She pulls away just in time. 

“No!” Dani cries, thrusting into the air. “Nonono. Grace!”

Grace waits a beat, and then slides two fingers into Dani. She is soaked. She watches Dani’s eyes roll back as she locates Dani’s g-spot and presses. 

“Fuck me,” Dani groans lowly, thrusting her hips down to meet Grace’s fingers, to drive them in harder. Grace watches carefully, bringing Dani to the edge, then backing off. She does it again. 

“Fuck!” Dani screams in frustration when Grace backs off for the fifth time. “Grace, I swear to  _ god _ if you don’t finish me  _ right fucking now _ -”

Grace shuts her up with a hard, accurate thrust that has Dani groaning, but this time she adds her other hand to Dani’s clit, and engages vibrating speed. 

Dani screams, clenching with each upward thrust into her g-spot. She’s coming around Grace’s fingers. Grace removes the stimulation from Dani’s clit, but keeps the thrusts hard and deep, timed perfectly with Dani’s body. Dani is orgasming with each thrust, and Grace clenches around nothing, pulsing in empathy with Dani. Dani isn’t coherent, twisting in the bedsheets, tearing at pillows, sheets, anything she can grasp. A pillow goes flying. Grace ducks but keeps her fingers moving. She gets her knees underneath her body, and her free hand goes down her own body to rub her own hard clit. She gets two fingers around it and thrusts her hips as she jerks it off watching Dani’s face contorted in pleasure. 

Grace is close, but not quite there, when Dani starts to push her away, overstimulated. Grace removes her fingers, pushing up to kneel over Dani, who is now watching her with half-lidded eyes as Grace masturbates. Grace should feel embarrassed at having Dani see her like this, but she isn't. It feels better somehow with Dani's unwavering gaze on her. 

“Come up here,” Dani says, her voice raspy. 

Grace moves over Dani’s mouth, and Dani sucks her deep. Grace feels a spike of fear that Dani will take revenge and not finish her, but her fears are foundless. Dani doesn’t fuck with her. She runs her tongue around and around Grace’s clit, sucks hard, and bobs in time with Grace’s thrusts. 

Grace comes with a groan. Even with her body tingling from the orgasm, she is careful about her heavy body, and doesn’t let herself relax until she’s off Dani’s face. 

They are both quiet for a minute, recovering. 

“Did I squirt?” Dani asks when she can breathe normally. 

“Not for lack of trying,” says Grace wryly. 

There is pounding on the wall.

“Will you two shut the fuck up and go to sleep?” Sarah yells from the adjacent room.

Grace looks at Dani, shocked. There is a bright red flush creeping up Dani’s neck. Grace can feel herself go hot all over. 

“Maybe she didn’t hear?” Dani asks, eyes wide. 

_ There is no fucking way she didn’t hear you screaming.  _

“I’m sure she didn’t hear anything,” Grace lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to keep working on this piece, but I can't get these two out of my head. So... yeah. Hope y'all enjoy the ride.


End file.
